


Fractured

by yamanaiame



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/No Comfort, silent birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamanaiame/pseuds/yamanaiame
Summary: The rosary slipped from his fingers onto the wooden floor. In the end, it wasn't that damn sickness that took her life away; in fact, it was a life long broken promise and a shattered heart.
Relationships: Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotAdam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAdam/gifts).



"Anna! For once in your life listen to me!"  
"No, Yoh, I'm not doing this. It could be our only opportunity; why won't you listen to me?!"  
"Because it's pointless and you know it damn well, Anna."  
"You will not decide about my body, Yoh."

For the 7th time in this whole week, Asakura Yoh had another argument with his fiancée. Another argument about the same topic.  
Yet, Yoh was stubborn as much as Anna was. But he didn’t want to see the love of his life crumble in front of his eyes, refusing to listen and give up on it just this once. Although the outcome pained him greatly as well. Something had just broken inside of him.

"You were right, you know? I should've chosen Tamao when I had the opportunity to do so. She's much more obedient than you will ever be."  
"I– what did you... just say?"  
"You heard me," the slap was not late to show up, yet the shaman caught her hand mid-air, and slightly squeezed her wrist. Not this time.  
Startled by his actions, all color drained from Anna's face. Her lower lip trembled slightly and tears threatened to fall down, but Anna wouldn't let him have his way right now. How dare he compare her to Tamao.

His mind had shut down.  
Yoh dragged Anna by hand with him downstairs impatiently, barely bothered when Anna almost tripped over the stairs, nor when he led her to the entrance to put on her wooden sandals, shoving the few yen coins he had in his pocket in her hand.

"We're over. You're not the Asakura bride anymore," his glare matched her famous glare; he was beyond furious. "Out. Now. I'm done with you."  
"Yoh, wait I–"  
At the same speed the door opened, it was also closed behind her. The sound of the key locking it up was clear. A moment later, Anna found herself on the cold ground. The realization finally hit her. He didn’t want them anymore. Anna had lost her home, family, everything she ever had. Goddamnit, how careless could she be? Forgetting her rosaries in her room. Instinctively, her hand was on her stomach.

"Yoh, let me in! Yoh!"

Soon Anna's fists turn red from banging on the door, her voice hoarse. Gasping for air turned into a coughing fit. Her weak lungs start to hurt as well. Her time was running out.  
Yet, on the other side of the locked door, Yoh was still standing there. His hands cover his ears, in a poor attempt to not hearing her pleads and cries. Slowly, Yoh found himself on the floor, his own tears wetting his cheeks. That way would be the best… or so he thought.

* * *

The phone rang unstoppably for a few days now. It kept on ringing until someone answered it. He hadn’t heard anything from Anna since that day, and yet from time to time he was playing with the blue beads rosary, knowing he needs to give it back to Anna.

"You stupid child!" the old lady of the Aomori inn insulted him.  
"Hey, Grandma. I–"  
"Didn't I tell to look after this girl? And that's how you repay her? The heir of the Asakura clan, her child was stillborn and it's completely devastated her," she angrily grunts.  
The other side of the line stayed quiet. Yoh was lost for words. If only he didn’t kick her out that day, his little Hana might've had a chance. Perhaps, both of them could have had a small chance despite the doctor's grave words.

"A-Anna! Can I talk to her? I-I need to apologize to her."  
"Don't bother. Anna isn't here anymore."

The rosary slipped from his fingers onto the wooden floor. In the end, it wasn't that damn sickness that took her life away; in fact, it was a life long broken promise and a shattered heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about we get you cleaned up for Hana, okay?"  
> "H-Hana?"  
> "Hana-chan will be right here on your futon," she lied, but for Anna, it sounded like the truth. She will be gone only for a little while then be back. Thus, the young itako finally agreed to hand Hana over to Keiko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is from Anna's pov when she arrived back to Aomori

"Come inside, Anna," Kino told her when she showed up at her doorstep without any notice.

She sensed that something was troubling the blonde since she has arrived all alone. With only a few yen coins in her shaking hand and the black dress she always wore, Anna quietly obeyed as she went in after Kino, not saying a single word, yet she had no idea how to break it to Kino that Yoh had just broken off their engagement.

"That boy… I assume that my stupid grandchild has done something idiotic," Kino said as if she was talking to herself. Already disapproving of his actions before she heard about them. "That's your house as well. I can't trust anyone else to inherit my inn than you, Anna."  
"I–"  
"For now go to rest. We will talk later."  
"Thank you, ma'am."

Anna didn't miss the tiny welcoming smile on Kino's lips. It was rare of seeing her soft side, but for Anna, it meant a lot. One woman went back to her main living room, while the other went back into her old room. On her way upstairs, Anna greeted Asakura Keiko, another Asakura lady she barely had any interactions with and the mother of her fiancé. Well ex-fiancé to be precise.  
Perhaps, in a few days, Anna could have a much calmer and mature conversation with her Yoh. Right now both of them needed some time off from each other.

"Anna, we will be back in a couple of hours. Don't tire yourself out," her mistress said. It was more of a statement than an order, knowing that Anna probably will go back to bed once they're out.  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"Well then, see you soon."

And so the sliding door was shut off, leaving the blonde itako on her own for a couple of hours. Another day she passed in bed or lying on the front porch in the warming sun.  
Anna had no idea when she dozed off or how much time had passed, but those random sharp pains felt like hell. Grunting, she finally woke up, and the pain became more frequent and painful. The inn was still quite which meant she's still alone in this frightening situation.

"Hana please," she pleaded, her hand caressed her small bump. She tried to calm him down, and yet, she couldn't feel any baby movements. Nothing at all. Except for this unfamiliar pain that felt like it's tearing down her body. Moreover, it took her a few moments to realize she's bleeding.  
Each step back inside pained her, and almost with each step, another wave of contractions hit her. Blood was dripping down her legs, leaving behind her a trail of it.  
It was still too early for labor, but it seemed like Hana was impatient of staying in. Impatience he inherited from his mother, thus, she wondered what else he inherited from her. Anna had no other option but to go through with it, and hopefully, Kino and Keiko would be home soon.

Ah, if only Yoh was by her side… she needed him so much at this important event of her life.

* * *

"Anna?" Keiko called out from the front sliding door. The old inn was so disturbingly quiet it was alarming both of the older women, the spirits tenants weren't around either. Unless the itako was asleep, she wouldn't ignore her mistress or the mistress's daughter.  
Frowning at the lack of a reply, Kino focused on her aura. She might be blind, however, she could trace down Anna's whereabouts inside the inn.

"She's in her room," Kino declared as both of them went inside towards the old, crackly wooden staircase, still unaware of the disaster. Stepping on a wet floor, Keiko looked down, horrified. Trails of blood started from inside of the living room and it continued up to the second floor.

"Mother! Blood!"  
"Blood?" then it hit the Kino. It was too goddamn early for Anna, she was only in week 31. More than that, they haven't heard any infant crying whatsoever.

And there she was.  
Sitting in a pool of now dried blood cradled in her arms was her child. Slowly rocking her sore body back and forth in what seemed like an attempt of claming down her little Hana. Hana, who sadly was a stillborn child. Unaware of their presence.

"Anna?" Kino called out softly, still standing at the doorstep; the old woman couldn't do much for her favorite student, but at least for now, she wanted to get her back to reality. Keiko, however, carefully walked over the heartbroken young mother, bending down but not interrupting Anna's personal space.  
"Anna? Hey sweetie," Keiko tried again. Only to receive whimpers as a response. She never bothered to interact enough with the young girl, but now more than ever, she knew that Anna needed motherly love and care. Something she never experienced in her life. Yet, Keiko had no idea how to comfort her. She barely acted as a mother with Yoh.

"Ah, he is beautiful. He definitely has your hair and nose," she said. "Can I hold him please?"  
Anna's whimpers turned into heartbreaking sobs, her embrace around the baby only tightens. The only words she repeatedly said were Hana's name and apology words. In contrast to her paleness like a wall, Anna's nose was red as a tomato, her amber eyes still on her child.

"How about we get you cleaned up for Hana, okay?"  
"H-Hana?"  
"Hana-chan will be right here on your futon," she lied, but for Anna, it sounded like the truth. She will be gone only for a little while then be back. Thus, the young itako finally agreed to hand Hana over to Keiko. The other stood up, carefully put Hana down on the soft, still folded futon. Little does she know, Kino will take care of it while she takes care of Anna in the bathroom.

Kino moved out of their way as Keiko led Anna into the bathroom. When the sound of the running water was heard, the lady of the inn had done her part; getting rid of Hana's little body with the ultimate respect she had towards the blonde. It was for the best, especially for Anna's sake.  
Perhaps 40 minutes later or so, Keiko was done with Anna. She dressed her up in a clean robe, dried her soft hair, then led her out to her own cleaned room. The moment both of them stepped into Keiko's room, Anna knew that something wasn't right. That was not her room.

"H-Hana..? Where is my Hana? Wh... Where is my baby?"  
"I'm sorry but it was for your sake, Anna."  
"My, my sake? H-how could you?" She had been betrayed again. First by Yoh a couple of months ago, and now by her mistress. It seemed like they never cared for her, maybe only saw her as a vessel. A good for nothing vessel. They had the nerve of getting rid of her child behind her back. "HOW?!"  
Anna's anger was justified and Keiko knew it. Yet, she exhaustedly started wandering around for Hana. Fate had been too cruel with Anna.

"Give my Hana back! GIVE MY BABY BACK!" she screamed at Keiko between the coughing fit and tears, soon her legs gave in and she collapsed onto the cold floor. "Please, ma'am. Please give my baby back."  
"I'm sorry," Keiko apologized again. The older mother was only able to hold Anna still as she cried her heart out at her loss.

In the following days, Anna's health deteriorated significantly. Neither of the Asakura women had ever told her the whereabouts of Hana's grave. The one thing she still deserved to know. Kyōyama Anna, the girl who was known for kicking God in his balls, ceased to exist in the living world.  
At least, she had the opportunity of passing away from this world in her sleep. From a broken heart that is.


End file.
